


Intercambiando insultos

by Bec_de_Lievre



Series: Spones Drabbles [14]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sick Character
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_de_Lievre/pseuds/Bec_de_Lievre
Summary: Jim está seguro de que Spock y McCoy sólo comparten insultos.





	Intercambiando insultos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Trading Insults](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598958) by [Esperata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata). 



—¡Bones! —Kirk entró a la enfermería—. ¿Te sientes mejor?  
  
—Sí. Sólo era un virus de veinticuatro horas.  
  
—Parecía desagradable, esas manchas y esos ojos hinchados, ¿debería preocuparme que pueda propagarse?  
  
—Nah. El virus no puede sobrevivir fuera de las membranas mucosas.  
  
—¿Entonces eso se pasa de boca a boca? —Jim preguntó con curiosidad.  
  
McCoy estaba a punto de responder cuando las puertas se abrieron y Spock entró, su piel estaba llena de manchas y sus ojos hinchados. Él se detuvo en seco frente al capitán.  
  
McCoy se sonrojó.  
  
Kirk echó un vistazo a ambos y sonrío.  
  
—Parece que ustedes dos han empezado a intercambiar algo más que insultos.


End file.
